


Diverge

by rosie_kairi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Regret, Role Reversal, Tags Are Hard, Time Skips, What Have I Done, Zilteastrix remembers Lauriam in KH3, describing death, just thought you should know, so much regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Lauriam offers to go looking for the Player Character for Strelitzia. This does not go well
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Diverge

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said it would be 358/2 days stuff next and I'm sorry, but I really wanted to do this scenario first. Oh, and I have a Tumblr now. Check it out! https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/

“Strelitzia is something wrong? You haven’t been getting that much sleep lately.” Lauriam said one day during breakfast. 

Strelitzia rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked at Lauriam. “What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine-” she yawned loudly. Lauriam looked at Strelitzia, cocking his eyebrow like he was asking her  _ “Are you sure about that?” _ . 

“Ok fine, maybe I haven't been getting that much sleep lately. Who cares?” Strelitzia said, shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

Lauriam sighed. “I care, Strel.” he said as he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “If something’s bothering you, tell me.”

Strelitzia gulped. “Well I-uh,” she began. “There’s this person a-and I really wanna talk to them but, um, I can’t bring myself to..”

“And why’s that?” 

“Uh…..” Strelitzia trailed off.

“You don’t know, do you?” Lauriam asked. Strelitzia nodded. “Well, do you plan on talking to them soon?”

“I was going to today but….” she began. “I don’t think I can bring myself to.”

Lauriam thought for a moment. “How about I go talk to them for you?” he suggested.

“What?!” Strelitzia yelped.

“Your Chirithy can help me find them while you stay here and get some rest.” he explained. “My chirithy will wake you up when I find them, so that way you don’t embarrass yourself.”

Strelitzia thought for a moment. “That… sounds okay.” she said. “Are you sure though? I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

Lauriam waved her off. “Strel it’s fine, really. If you want to, you can do something for me once this is all over. Would that make you feel better?”

“Maybe…” she said.

“Well, it’s settled then. I’ll go find your crush and you’ll do something for me afterwards.” Lauriam announced. “Now, would you mind calling your Chirithy over here for-”

“They’re at the warehouse!” Strelitzia’s Chirithy announced as it popped into the room. The two siblings winced at the volume of the announcement. “You need to get there! Now!”

Strelitzia looked up at Lauriam. “I guess that’s your cue.” she said. Lauriam nodded.

“Yep,” he said. “Oh, wait a sec.” Lauriam ran off into a different room. Strelitzia heard the thumping of boots on the hardwood floor, silence, and then more thumping. Strelitzia’s vision was soon encased in darkness as she felt something get thrown over her head.

“Don’t want you to get cold now do we?” Lauriam asked as Strelitzia lifted the blanket off of her head. She giggled.

“Thanks Lauri,” Strelitzia smiled.

Lauriam smiled back. “No problem Strel.” he said. “I should probably get going. Don’t want to miss them!” Lauriam grabbed a green book, not unlike the one Master Ava had given Strelitzia a few days ago, and headed for the door.

“Love ya Lauri!” Strelitzia called out to him. Lauriam turned around, the book tucked under his arm.

“Love you too, Strel. Make sure to get some rest, okay?” he said, smiling. Lauriam opened the door and left, leaving Strelitzia behind snuggled up on the couch.

“Be safe, Lauri..” 

* * *

Lauriam made sure to be quick in getting to the warehouse. After all, he didn’t want to miss this mystery person. As he neared his location, Lauriam’s chirithy popped into existence.

“Are you sure about this Lauriam? I don’t think this is a good idea…” it said, fiddling with the flower crown adorning its head.

“Yes, of course I am.” Lauriam answered curtly. “Why do you think that?”

His Chirithy hesitated. “I just-” it began, “I just don’t have a good feeling about this place.”

Lauriam tilted his head. “And why’s that?” he asked as he got to the warehouse door.

“... I don’t know.” it admitted.

Lauriam huffed and opened the door to the warehouse. He looked around, searching for anyone else that might be in there. “Nothing.” he sighed as he walked further in. 

Chirithy climbed up onto the table in the warehouse. “I guess we missed them.” it said. Lauriam shrugged.

“Guess we did.” he said, looking around once more. “Let’s go, they’re bound to be somewhere.”

Chirithy noded. “Yeah,” it said. “We should probably-” The dream eater paused staring at something behind Lauriam. “Look out!!” it yelled in a panic.

“Hmm?” Lauriam turned around to see what Chirithy was talking about-

-and was promptly struck down. Lauriam’s face met the wooden floor as a searing pain blazed across his back.

“Agh!” he cried out in pain. His vision became blurry as he dropped the rulebook given to him by Master Ava. Through the blurriness that had currently encased his sight he saw a hand reach down and pick up the rulebook. The figure rushed off into the darkness.

After a while Lauriam gathered the strength to lift himself off of the ground, grunting in pain as he did so. “Lauriam!” his Chirithy cried as it ran over to his feet. “Lauriam…”

Lauriam picked up the dream eater and cradled it in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry Lauriam, you deserved a better Chirithy…” it apologized as it looked up at the boy.

Lauriam tearfully shook his head. “No-” he winced as he tried to step forward.. “-You deserved a better wielder.” 

Chirithy hugged Lauriam as he struggled forward, wincing with pain at every step. Lauriam began to chuckle breathlessly. “Wow, some older brother I am.” he said. “I couldn’t even keep a promise. How pathetic.” His arms began to become transparent, signalling that he was going to fade away soon. 

He limped towards the door. “I’m so sorry Strel…” he said, a tiredness beginning to overwhelm him. Lauriam struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I guess… you won’t be meeting that mystery person of yours today.” 

And then, Lauriam was gone.

* * *

_ An undetermined amount of time later… _

* * *

Zilteastrix stared at the Kingdom of Corona from atop a cliff. In her hand she held a branch of flowers, Olympic Fire Mountain Laurels to be exact. Her head was perched on top of her knee as she watched the sunset behind the kingdom. Next to her was a bush Heartless, sleeping peacefully. She was silent, lost in thought. Zilteastrix looked down to the Laurel branch in her hand.

“I still owe you a favour, y’know.” she said, fiddling with the plant. “Or maybe I don’t, you did die before you could complete the task.” Zilteastrix chuckled.

“... What would you think of me now? Dear Lauri, would you be horrified? If you were well,” Zilteastrix paused, looking away from the branch guiltily. “I wouldn’t blame you. I’ve hurt so many people.” she sighed. “Why did you have to be so… willing to do stuff for me?”

While she was moping, a Beastmaster nobody and a Wreath Heartless ran up (or floated in the wreaths case) to Zilteastrix. The Beastmaster cried out, causing Zilteastrix to look at it. Next to her, the Bush Heartless sturred.

“What is it?” she asked gently, like she was talking to a small child. The Beastmaster cried again. “Sora and his friends are in the kingdom, are they? Well, I guess that means we’ll have to join them. What do you think?”

The Beastmaster jumped up and down in delight and the Wreath spun around happily. Zilteastrix chuckled. “Why don’t you go gather up your friends and give Sora a little surprise, okay? But wait until they release the lanterns, you understand?” 

The two creatures nodded. 

“Very well then, go. Get some of the others.” The Beastmaster and the Wreath began to run off before Zilteastrix stopped them. “And no Bushes, ok? They stick out too much in a city setting!” They nodded again and ran off into the forest.

After she was sure the Beastmaster and Wreath were gone and that the Bush was still asleep, Zilteastrix looked down at the Laurel Branch.

“Oh Lauriam,” she sighed. “What am I doing? Why am I doing this? What is wrong with me?” she bit back a sob (She had emotions?).

“...Why did you have to be the one to go?” 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious, Beastmasters are described in detail by the lovely Kamiko on their Tumblr right here https://kamiko.tumblr.com/post/190326279679/beastmaster-nobodies  
> The next one will most likely be Zilteastrix's time in the new Org and Corona. Look out for that!


End file.
